Under The Shining Stars
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Reba can't sleep. Brock can't sleep either. When both are outside, under the shing stars, they realise the feeling for each other are the same as they were twenty years ago. When they shared their firs kiss.


_**Under The Shining Stars**_

_**Summary**__: Reba can't sleep. Brock can't sleep either. When both are outside, the feelings they have for each other come back.  
__**Characters**__: Reba, Brock  
__**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Reba or Brock_

_**Note**__: This is my first Reba fic, and I'd really like to know what you guys think about it, so please review! Sorry if my English is very bad, I try to write as good as I can!  
_

It was a hot, muggy night and Reba couldn't sleep. She wanted to sleep and relax, but she just couldn't. Reba sighed and stood up. She carefully walked down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen. She looked through the kitchenwindow, and the first thing that caught her eye, was that there was a person sitting in Barbra Jean's and Brock's garden. When her eyes got used to the dark, she saw it was Brock. Brock. When she saw him sitting there, in the grass, it reminded her of their first kiss. The stars were shining just as bright as tonight, and when Brock said goodbye after their date, they'd kissed. A passionate, loving kiss. When he'd kissed her like that, she knew he was the one for her. Too bad that dream didn't last forever.

She carefully opened the kitchen door, praying the kids wouldn't hear her leave, and than shut the door. With the keys in her hand, she walked over to Brock. When Brock saw Reba in her nightgown, he stopped breathing for a second. She still looked the same as she did six years ago. He could see the curves of her body, and realised how beautiful she was. He knew he was still attracted to her. At the same time, Reba felt her heart beat faster. She still loved him. She knew she did. She tried to act as normal as she could, when she sat down in the grass next to her ex-husband. She took a quick look at the stars, which were shining brightly, before she said: "Hey. Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Brock sighed. "I didn't even try to." "Why not?" Brock sighed again. Reba put her hand on his shoulder, immediately worried that something might be wrong. "Me and BJ... it's just not working anymore." Reba was suprised of a certain feeling she felt. She wasn't feeling sorry. She wansn't having pity either. She was feeling a certain feeling of happiness. But, of course, she didn't let him know. "I'm sorry Brock. This is all... very sudden." Brock stood up and walked a little. "No, it's not." He felt Reba's eyes piercing through his back. "We are having problems. For a while, now." Reba stood up and walked over to Brock. Their eyes locked when Reba asked: "About what?" "Lets just say I couldn't get rid of certain feelings." "What feelings?" She carefully asked. Reba knew what was coming. Well, she hoped she knew what was coming. "These feelings."

In less than five seconds, Brock reached out for Reba's waist and pulled her against him. He felt her heart beat when their lips met for a soft, deep kiss. Brock stroke through Reba's soft, red hair. The hair that felt like silk. All Reba could think of, that what she was doing felt good. It felt incredible. In all of a sudden, the feelings she'd been missing for almost six years, were back. Brock felt Reba's hand moving from his neck to his waist. At the same time, Reba felt his hand from touching her hair to touching her butt. She felt the urge to touch his body. Her hands almost slipped under his shirt, when she realized what was going on. She was the other woman. Reba didn't want to break the kiss, but she did. "Brock..." Reba whispererd. "What are we doing?" He pulled her body against his and burried his nose in her hair when he said: "I don't know... But it feels so good." Reba didn't want to stop feeling Brock agains herself, but she didn't want to be the other woman either. "Brock... do you realise I'm the other woman now?"

Brock shaked his head. He looked in Reba's eyes, and immediately Reba felt as much in love with him as when they'd shared their first kiss. "Reba... It's over. Me and Barbra Jean... we're done." Without saying a word, Reba started kissing Brock passionately. She felt how his hands were touching the places he'd known for over twenty years. His hands slipped under her shirt and she felt how they cupped one of her breasts. She moaned softly. They were still kissing when Reba's hand slipped under his shirt, feeling his bare skin. Brock gave Reba a soft push, what made Reba fell in the grass with Brock on top of her. Reba laughed, and Brock realised how much he loved that laugh. "You don't know how much I've missed this." Reba whispererd. Brock didn't say anything, he just lay down beside her in the grass, kissing her neck and her lips. Reba knew this was the night she would have her husband back. Reba turned to Brock, and they looked in each other's eyes when they kissed again, with her hands in his neck. Both wanted to make up the years they hadn't shared a kiss, hadn't touched each other the way they did before. Bith were enjoying each other's company, each other's kisses. While the stars were shining just as bright as when they'd shared their first kiss.


End file.
